The Runner
by Panickid23
Summary: Christian and Cameron Autine are moving back to Bon Temps, and the town is buzzing. But when Autine family secrets are revealed one by one, the young siblings feel like they've bitten off more than they can chew. They don't know how true that pun is yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I'm back. I've been on a yaoi binge for a while, but I just felt you should know I'm still alive and kicking. I'm thinkin of a new story to put on FictionPress, so if you wanna hear it or add your ideas to it, just PM me and we can talk!**

* * *

Christian hated moving.

It wasn't the actual trip she hated, mind you. She loved being on the road and the anticipatory thrill of driving into your new home. She loved the smell your home got when you had loaded all your stuff onto that U-haul truck, that smell of the past.

What she did hate, however, was when she got there and all the new neighbors dropped everything to come outside and ogle you like you had a third eye growing out of your ass.

Nevertheless, she and her brother Cameron decided that Bon Temps was as far as you could get from New York without going overseas.

Not to mention it felt good to be back at home after 10 long years up north in the Big Apple. So being stared at like she was an alien was a small price to pay as she carried a box labeled 'CHRISTIAN'S SHIT' into the huge 5 bedroom 3 bathroom 2-story farmhouse she'd lived in previously as a kid.

She walked past the movers as they placed boxes in the living room, past her brother who was flirting with a local through his open bedroom window, up the stairs to the 2nd master suit in the house, located on the end of the hall around the corner and to the left.

As she entered through the open door, she took in the cozy yellow paint that her mother had picked out herself. She sniffed the air and noted that it still smelled like the old Chanel perfume her mom had worn proudly after Chris spent a year saving up the money to buy it for her birthday. The dark wood was dusty, but the gleam was still fighting to get through the grey film that covered it. The furniture was the same dark wood as the floor, each item put together with her dad's bare hands.

She remembered those hands, giant, calloused, and warm. That was how she liked to remember them, before they turned gray and jittery. She sighed as she put the box down with the others in huge closet and came to stand in the middle of the room.

She watched as movers came in and out, stacking her belongings in crooked columns against the far wall beside the bay window.

"Since yall will be here for a spell, I'm a go to the market and a steamin' heap a Bouillabaisse, "Christian said to one of the men, an impossibly Cajun accent dropping a little extra spice on her words. At the mention of food, the others came up and cheered like they were at one of the varsity games.

"Is that dinner you're talkin bout makin Miss Autine?" one of them asked shyly, head popping into the door of her room.

"Yes sir. I was just sayin that I ought to repay you men for workin so hard all day. So I'm making Bouillabaisse, a pitcher of sweet tea, lemonade, an' a big old pan of peach cobbler." Words of thanks followed her as she went downstairs to see Cameron still flirting with the same girl, using his Cajun lilt to reel her in like a pro. Ishmael would be green with envy.*

Cameron was chocolate-eyed, 23 and 6"6, with skin the color of mahogany. He had eyelashes like feather dusters, perfect pouty lips (complete with bone white teeth), fine eyebrows, inky black hair that grew down to his shoulders, and tattoos littered all across his arms and chest.

Local Girl was dead set on getting her little fingers into some bare skin and making her own little marks.

Not that Christian could blame her. Cameron knew the effect he had on women, and he planned to use it to his advantage.

"Cam, I'm goin to the market. I'm makin dinner for everyone, so I'm takin the car. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure sure Christi. If you'll be cookin for everybody, I'll help with...whatever needs some helpin," he said, smiling crookedly. 'Whatever needs some helpin' meant saving the supposed damsel in distress trying to throw herself into his room tits first.

"You just stay outta trouble you hear? I don't want to have to come the morgue our first day back home cause my pretty sister got jumped because men forgot their manners."

And some were bound to lose their manners when they got a look at her.

Christian was 20 years old, and absolutely stunning in her short shorts and tight navy blue American Eagle tee. Like Cameron, she had clear, red-brown skin and dark brown eyes. She also had the thick lashes and thick, poutastic lips.

Unlike Chris, she was only 5"0 with a Monroe piercing on the right upper corner of her mouth, perky C-cups, bone straight black hair that ended just above her round rear end, a pencil waist, wide hips, thick thighs, and legs that seemed to go on forever despite her height. She also had a tattoo of a pin-up girl in a martini glass, the script reading "By Noon" on her right forearm, a tattoo of a pop gun saying 'BANG!' on her thigh, and a super-colorful Mexican sugar skull on her left foot.

Local Girl, breaking her eyes away from Cameron long enough to give Chris a once over, puffed up considerably at the very thought of competition.

Christian chuckled, noting Local Girl's venomous glare in her direction and leaving to the store, smiling as she noted how pretty she looked in her shiny black convertible Camaro against the dusky sky.

xxxxxxxxOOOOOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxx

"'Jessica go take that makeup off and put something decent on' 'Jessica, don't glamour people it's rude' Jessica blah blah blah!" the red head pouted as she looked up at her ceiling, mocking her Maker with earnest as Bill & Sookie got frisky in the room down the hall.

Like she wasn't a vampire and couldn't hear them clear as day.

Jessica Hamby was bored out of her mind. Hoyt was stuck with that Witch he called a mother, so there would be no romancing in her room tonight. Bill forbade her from sneaking glimpses at her family ("As your Maker, I forbid you to see your old family. It was extremely stupid blah blah blah for shame! blah blah blah, what if he had staked you blah blah blah), so she couldn't go scare her father. She got out of her bed, slipped on a green dress and sandals, and told Bill she was going for a walk.

Since he was currently stuck doing other things, he grated an "alright" out and left her to her own devices.

"Hmmm note to self- it's easier to do more fun stuff when Bills doing Sookie!" she giggled and left the house, red curls bouncing mischievously.

xxx

She'd been cruising through Bon Temps for a while, smiling vainly at the stares she felt on her back from attracted males and jealous girls. She walked right past her own home on her trek through the town, resisting the urge to hiss at her parents through their bedroom window.

She walked on, disappointed there were no parties or outings going on at all.

It shouldn't be this boring in Bon Temps. Sighing, she sat on the curb and looked around the empty streets.

"Aw, nothing interesting is happening! I shoulda just stayed at-oh my goodness what is that smell?" she sniffed the air tentatively, walking along the sidewalk.

"Oh my god is that Bouillabaisse? And cobbler?"She hooted happily and ran (at human speed of course) down the street. There were moving trucks in front of the heavenly smelling house, and the big home looked like it was cozy and warm.

She wanted to see what was going on inside. Her gut told her something fun was in there, and she was dead set on finding it. Quietly, she snuck to the back porch and looked onto the patio.

No one there. Inside, she could hear men's voices and a woman's laugh. She slithered up the patio and looked inside.

A bunch of moving men sat in the dining room and living room with plates full of food. Glasses of sweet tea, lemonade, and some sort of alcohol littered the counters and floors when they sat and watched TV. A long haired boy with tattoos and light brown eyes walked to and from the kitchen, hugging a girl who looked just like him. She sat on the counter top of the cozy kitchen with a plate of Bouillabaisse in her hands and a glass of tea, her long hair thrown over her shoulder.

And effectively hiding her face.

"If you guys don't finish tonight, I'll make breakfast in the morning" she said, and Jessica recognized that thick Cajun accent as the one she heard down at Church on Sundays, when her pastor used to become enraptured in his sermons. The girl moved her arm and Jessica saw the tattoo of the girl on the inside of her arm.

"Oh wow!" she cried, covering her mouth when the girl looked over. Jolting at the noise, the girl got up and Jessica dove into the bushes. Watching her as she came outside, Jessica held her breath.

_Oooh she's really pretty! But she's like really really short... _Jessica thought, taking in her light-brown eyes and lip piercing.

"Why thank you. If you'd come out of my bush I'd compliment you too." the girl said. Jessica smacked herself on the forehead and sighed.

"Was I talkin out loud?"she asked, still hiding in the bush. She heard the girl laugh, and she would've blushed if she could.

"Yes missy you were. You definitely aren't a quiet one, I can tell that much." 'Quiet' came out as a purr-like 'kwat', and Jessica liked how the pretty girl sounded so foreign and mysterious with her low and raspy Cajun.

_Well, I can't hide in her bushes forever I reckon.._. gathering up all her courage, Jessica crawled out of the bushes, a shy smile on her face.

"Um...hey. I'm Jessica Hamby, but you can call me Jessie. I'm sorry I was out here on your patio like an old snoop." she smiled brightly, careful to hide her pearly white fangs.

The girl smiled back, extending her hand.

"Well Jessie, I'm Christian Autine, but you can call me Chris." she motioned to her open patio door. "Since we're now acquaintances and all, why don't you come in and grab a plate? I don't know what you like to eat, but I made peach cobbler and Bouill-"

"Oh I wish I could still eat that stuff. Do you have any True-" she gasped and covered her mouth. The pretty g- Christian's eyes widened the slightest before returning to normal.

"You're a vampire?" she asked, stepping back nonchalantly and opening her back door.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"No such thing. I would've found out anyway, since we're neighbors and whatnot." Christian said, smiling before going into the house. Assuming that Christian had put up a front and she'd gone inside to hide, Jessica felt a little hurt.

"Nice going Jess..."she said to herself as she trotted down the stair of Christian's patio. utterly depressed, she was almost half-way down the street when she heard the girl's voice. Suprisingly, she hadn't yelled out like most humans. Geussing that Jessica could hear her, she spoke just a calmly and quietly as she had been the duration of their conversation.

"Do you pretty red-headed girls always leave your host's home without sayin goodbye?" Jessica turned and ran back, arriving in the yard in no time. Christian stood on the patio, a bottle of synthetic blood in her hand.

"My brother and I always keep a case or two of this stuff around in case we ever get paid a visit by a vamp. Guess we weren't throwing our money away after all." Christian's hair fell like a black cape over her shoulder as she smiled, piercing glinting in the moon. Jessica smiled goofily and walked upon the patio, taking the bottle and sitting on the porch with short longhaired girl.

_It pays to pay attention to intuition_, Jessica thought, taking a sip of TrueBlood and basking in the moonlight on her face and the kitchen lights on her back.

* * *

**I've been thinking on it, and I've decided my new chaps will be released sometime this weekend for ****_Lucid Dreams _****and ****_Into the Hollows_****. I'm still brain dead on ****_Juturna_****, but please hold on and be patient.**

***An Allusion to_ Moby Dick_. Cameron's a total pro at using his accent to reel women into his bedroom. Ya know, Ishmael was a fisherman, reeled in big catches? haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back

* * *

**"So, where ya movin' from?" Jessica asked, sipping her TrueBlood politely. She then tasted the Heaven fall back on her tongue and she looked at the label.

"Type O? That costs a bundle is what Bill says! Most stores down here don't even sell that!" she cried, smiling in wonder," Hmmm, I think we're gonna get along just fine as long as you keep this up."Christian sipped her beer, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Me an my brother-his name's Cameron, but don't go near em, cause he dips his wick into anything with a hidey hole- are actually moving back from the Big Apple." she looked over to see Jessica's incredulous look."Yeah I know, why would I move away from someplace like New York to a little hick town like Bon Temp?"

"Exactly! I mean, New York has fashion models and all those glamourous shops and the like!" Christian laughed, taking a swig of her drink.

"All that stuff is great, but New York has some of the rudest folks ever to be put on this Earth. My Granny would burst into hysterics if she heard and saw how city folks behaved. Plus, we like bein' surrounded by people we've known and liked. All those people, so mean to one another, just made my heart hurt in the worst way,"as she said this, the glint came back almost instantly,"So, one day, Cameron decides that he's sick of city livin', and says to me 'Chris, pack your things! we're leavin' this hell hole and goin' home!' And here we are," she motioned around them.

"I've always wanted to go out to New York, or some big city. I've always lived here. I don't know much about the folks in New York, but the folks here ain't exactly the picture of Southern Hospitality." Christian snorted and spoke.

"Why?"

"Cause after all us Vamps came out, we're suddenly second rate citizens! Mind you we were all alive too, at least at one time or another There are always a few good people, or people that don't too much care what you are, but the majority are all ignorant hateful souls." Christian stared at her thoughtfully, before setting down her beer and looking at the moon.

"True, but you can't let that ruin your time. Just think, all of these people'll pass on to wherever it is dead folks go, and more'll take their place. You're gonna live forever, so it's best to get used to livin' with bigots along with the good folks, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, maybe so." Jess said stubbornly, smiling when Christian did. Something about the girl was a mystery, quiet. She reminded Jessica of those girls she'd red about in those books her friend Brittany let her borrow. The one that were cool because nobody knew their background. They interacted with society, but were able to keep society out of their personal lives.

"'Sides, you might wanna move to a big city one day. City folks adore vampires. Think they're 'exotic', like Russian male models or somethin."

Before Jess could reply, a voice from in the house called.

"Hey! Chris, where've ya gone girl? The movin boys are leavin! Come on in, we got unpackin to do!" Jessica could hear the man's footsteps getting nearer. The girls looked at each other, and Christian spoke up first.

"It was nice talkin to you Jessica, that's fer sure. See you around neighbor?" She smiled, and took Jessica's empty bottle as she walked up the steps.

"Sure, if you'll have me. I don't want to be a burden or anything like that."

"No such thing! We won't be going anywhere for the next couple weeks, gettin' the house done and all that, so it'd be nice to have someone help out around the house and talk to." Jessica smiled and stood up, straightening her dress. She snorted, realizing Christian still had to look up at here even though she was 4 steps above Jessica.

"You're so short." Christian smiled, nodding.

"You're too tall." They stayed that way, still smiling. Feeling Bill's silent ties call for her, Jessica stepped onto the backyard lawn.

"Well, thanks for the drink. See you around," she said, waving and running off, supremely satisfied with herself.

xxXxx

"So what happened to you missy?" Cameron asked, noting the empty TrueBlood bottle.

"Nothin, I was gettin acquainted with a new friend is all." Chris said nonchalantly as she dumped the bottles and putting the food away. She felt hands wrap around her waist, and warm breath on her neck.

"And is this friend new, or old?" Knowing just where this conversation was headed, she turned to look her brother in the face.

"Pretty new, if you must know."

"How'd you figure that? You asked?"

"No, that'd be rude of me."a snort there."I offered my hand, and she took it. It doesn't matter though, because we've already decided that we aren't in that line of work anymore, right?" she emphasized her point by harshly pinching a nipple, earning a low grunt.

"Yep, you're right about that," he said, breath hitching when she let it go,"Draining is definitely a no-no."

"That's right, because you have a job at that man Catfish Hennesy's place, while I work at Midnight Boom. Not to mention Granny, bein the generous woman she was, left us enough money to last quite a while. And when we add it to our parent's inheritance, we're set for life. So no need to even consider draining our new compadre, ya hear?" she smiled, sugar sweet, and tugged on the unabused nipple before walking off.

Smiling, Cameron followed her towards the back of the house. The grin widened when she looked back at him and winked.

"I forgive you Cam."

"Aw shucks sis, what'd I do without ya?"

"Get your dumbass arrested, that's what."

* * *

**Sorry guys! I've had homework up the ass, but I'm tryna make up for it now**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is definitely going to be a good one, since Trueblood is an awesome series. Now that I have some free time, I'm excited about this.**

* * *

When the movers came the next day, they declared they'd put everything in its place free of charge.

"Why you figure them movin boys so nice all of a sudden Christi?" Cameron said as he pulled out of the drive way. As he shifted gears, the muscles in his arms tensed under his navy v-neck and the wind blew through his taupe linen shorts. Christian was in the passenger seat, dressed in a sleeveless delicate baby blue pintucked tunic, faux leather pants and pewter gladiator sandals.

"Southern hospitality?" she said playfully as she waved at two particularly cute movers. Cameron smiled and shook his head.

"Southern hospitality my ass. They expectin you to feed em again." Chris smiled, slipping her shades over her hazel eyes. She knew that wasn't why Cameron was so whiny about the moving me, but she didn't say anything. Brothers never liked when you pointed out when they were being protective of their baby sisters.

"No they don't Cam. 'Member, they said 'free a charge'!" Both Autines laughed at that sped down the street, hair whipping about in the easy summer breeze. Eveyone on the road paused to look at the pair as they cruised down the street in there black convertible, looking like a dream.

"So what we gonna do today Chris? We got the whole day to explore the wonders of Bon Temp, Louisiana."

Christian snorted as they passed through the small town, the warm sun tanning her skin.

"We can go shoppin today. We both need some work clothes. Then when we get hungry, we can find somewhere to eat."

"How bout Merlotte's?" Cameron asked, waving at girls as they waited at the light.

Merlotte's was owned by Sam Merlotte, a man their mother had become friends with after they'd gone to New York. They met him once when they came to their mother's funeral, and they liked each other immediatley. He'd been kind as can be to them, even gave them a place to stay in there time of mourning.

"Yeah. Good idea. Let's go see what that old hound's up to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie Stackhouse was having one of those rare 'Amazingly Great' days. The weather was great, so the customers were all in a really good mood. She'd even chosen to let her shield relax a bit today.

Not to mention that Tonight her and Bill were going out for a romantic night on the town.

Yes, life was good.

So good, in fact, she was actually included in the town talk.

As she poured tea for one lady, the other began to speak.

"So you heard the Autine chil'in moved back down into their Mama's house Sookie?"

"The Autine kids?"

"You know, the Autines. They was big in the Church 'a Da Sun and whatnot. Their daddy, Father Lawrence was a preacher." Sookie tried to hide her distate, but the lady caught it.

"Oh, now don't you go gettin all sour Sook. They were kind people. Matter fact, the Missus- Dorthea I think her name was- used to babysit all the chil'in here at one time or another. "

Someone from across the room spoke up next.

"Oh, her kids were angels. Beautiful lil things they were. They lef' for the Big Apple with their Daddy after the divorce."

Everyone else who seemed to know the Autines were glad to see the children again, and those that hadn't heard of them were curious to meet them.

But Sookie was apprehensive. Anyone with ties of any kind to the Church of the Sun were to be avoided or dealt with extrememly carefully, because not only did they hate vamps, but they hated their girlfriends.

Sam was out working the register when the door opened.

Two strangers walked in; a boy and a girl.

Both looked related, both were beautiful.

The boy had shoulder-length black hair, equally long lashes, and a nicely toned frame. His brown sugar eyes scanned the area quickly, and he managed to smile at every woman his eyes met with, even Sookie.

"Hmm, who's that?" she heard a girl around Jessica's age whisper, winking shamelessly at the stranger.

The girl looked like the boy, with black hair straight down to her butt. Only she had a little silver piercing in the corner of her lip that reminded Sookie of that same piercing Amy Winehouse had, and a body that seemed like one curvaceous promise of happiness. The air tensed with jealousy as women scoped out the girl with envy, while men stared happily, thoughts getting dirtier by the second. Those feeling flip-flopped as both people were ogled at.

_Yep time for the sheilds to come back up_, Sookie said to herself, sighing as she felt her walls easing back upwards.

"Is Sam Merlotte here?" the girl asked in a Cajun accent so thick, Sookie almost didn't understand her.

"I'm sorry hon, what did you say?" the girl blushed heavily, before clearing her throat and trying again.

"Sam here?"

Upon hearing his name, Sam looked up,eyes widening when he saw the girl.

"Sweet Lord. Christian?" she smiled widely, long legs pumping as she ran over to Sam and hugged him. Sam hugged back vigourously, smiling like a loon. The patrons looked on curiously, soaking up everything so they'd have something to gossip about later.

"Gee, love how ya jus ignored me," the boy said, walking over to Sam and hugging him in a manly fashion.

Or at least as manly as two men hugging could get.

"Its always good to see you Cameron. Wow, so you guys moved back to Bon Temp, huh?" he asked, leading them to a booth and sitting down with them.

Sookie watched curiously.

So those were the Autines?

"Wow, they sure grew up," an older man said, eyeing the girl like a hungry shark.

"Yeah that's for sure. Hey, how does Sam know them?" Sookie asked the man.

"Word is Sam and Dorthea used to be closer than two peas in a pod. When she died, he was real broken up. He met those two when they came down for her funeral a while back, when they were kids. He talked about 'em nonstop and treated 'em like his own. Even cried when they left to go back to New York."

Really curious now, Sookie dropped her shields a little and focused on the girl, since she was closest. Sam liked them, even though they were affiliated with CotS.

Even though Sookie trusted Sam's judgement, this was to be on the safe side.

_Let's see what you're up to..._

And Sookie broke the membrane of Christian's brain.

She caught a glimpse of something.

Something blue and blurry. It was like a dream had cloaked itself over Sookies brain as she tried to get deeper into her memories.

And just like that, a heavy metal door came down like a curtain and shut Sookie out. Christian looked around suddenly, eyes connecting with Sookies.

_Oh shit._

And she smiled. Sookie let out a breathe of relief, but she was worried.

No one could shut Sookie out of their mind.

Something with those two wasn't right.

And even though Sookie didn't know what, she was going to find out.

* * *

**END!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy Everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Christian was seated beside Cameron when it happened.

Someone was trying to snoop around in her head. Nothing serious, just tiny pricks in the membrane of her mind. She ignored it, but they stumbled across a memory of her former life, and she immediately looked around, her shields flying up in a Red Alert. Se was alarmed at how this person managed to pick around in her brain and pick memories at will, and she wanted to know who to stay away from.

However, no one caught her eye, and she was worried even more. The blonde waitress, whose name tag read 'Sookie' had been glancing over curiously, but she seriously doubted the waitress had the brain cells to do anything but wait on tables.

Sam and Cameron had been busy catching up, talking about work and whatnot. Christian smiled when necessary and gave a word or two of her input, but her mind was elsewhere. She was searching for the Snoop who'd tried to steal her memory from her. She was sneakier about it though. She waited until someone was focused in on a conversation before she picked at their brain.

The only thing in the patrons could think about were how attractive she and her brother were. That and how bad this one guy wanted to get the pair in the sack.

_In **other** news_, Christian sighed, realizing that the blonde could be her only candidate now.

_Gee, looks really are decieving..._

Just then, said waitress made her way up to their table. And she swung her ponytail.

Actually swung it around.

Like in the most stereotypical blonde way possible.

Christian was instantly suspicious. No blonde swung her hair like that unless she had something to hide.

"Hey there. I'm Sookie! Sookie Stackhouse. Ya'll new in town? she asked innocently, and the Cajun could practically taste the Down's Syndrome. Not that it was because of her accent. Hell if Sookie's accent made her sound like she had Down Syndrome, then Christian's must have made her sound like she was deaf.

_Nah, she's clean. _Smiling, she waved at Sookie and greeted her warmly.

"Hey there _mon cher_! I'm Christian, as you musta heard from ol' Sam here. And this is my brother Cameron," she said, placing a hand on Cameron's shoulder. Cameron was way more focused oh Sookie's breasts than Sookie herself, but he played it off. Cameron was a master Boobie-Watcher*.

_Stackhouse is hella stacked_, he thought, winking at her playfully. Taking Christian's hand off of his shoulder, their mental connection died instantly, leaving Christian to worry by her lonesome of the intruder that hid in plain sight.

Sookie played the kind hostess, bringing them burgers and fries and refills when they asked, but she didn't seem to notice what was going on with Christian, which meant she couldn't be the perpetrator. Mentally shrugging, she turned to Sam again, listening as he and her brother talked like the old gossips at Sunday church.

She couldn't help but shiver at the sly, intense glance he gifted her as he spoke with Cameron.

Seemed to her like business wasn't the only thing on Sam's mind.

xxxXXXxxx

The pair spent the rest of the day at Merlotte's, talking to the owner about life in New York and why they came home to Bon Temp after so long.

"So, what brings you two down here?" he asked innocently, checking the register. After closing time, they'd moved to the bar and helped clean where they could.

"Well," Christian said carefully, eye suddenly sad,"our father died jus las year. There was nothing for us in New York afta' Daddy died, so we used some 'a our inheritance money to come on home, " she ended , shrugging in a matter-of-fact manner. Sam absorbed this as he wiped down the counter, eyes full of pity. Sam had been that way when he'd met them at their mother's funeral, too, and it showed he was truly a compassionate person. To be so caring for people he'd never met and to take them in like his own kids was truly something to respect.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear of your Daddy's passin. and I'm sorry to raise any unpleasant memories of the event." he said, very much aware that there was more to the story than what she was telling. Like a true host, however, he didn't ask.

"Well Chris, what do you do? Cameron tells me you both are holdin' down a job somewhere, his bein at Catfish's place." Christian could feel the heat rising in her face. He waited quietly,not knowing what the blush was for.

The waitresses quit what they were doing, their snooping now blatantly obvious.

"I work over in New Orleans,"she started, smiling weakly. After Katrina hit, parts of the city sought to modernize and draw the younger crowd in, and raves were a growing thing, so a lot of new clubs fed on that. A lot of clubs were set up, but only a few became popular. Surrounding those popular spots were the older restaurants that brought in alot of money pre-Katrina. They got a modern, indie make-over of course. Condos and a bookstores also stood there in the new, Modern Quarter of New Orleans.

There were 3 main clubs that became the hottest spots: One was a Vamp-friendly club called The Monster's Ball**, which was basic an all-night exclusive club for fang bangers and vamps, half of the enormous club was the dance floor, bar, and whatnot. The other half was for vampires who wouldn't make it to thir coffins in time or if they were bringing a 'friend' back for a romp. That, of course, was where all their money came from.

The other club was a music club called Radar**, where all the aspiring musicians went and performed for their music-loving peers.

And the last was an all out fuck-fest called Midnight Boom**. It was becoming increasingly known as a sex club, but in reality it was a really posh, hipster-riffic, high end strip club and the biggest rave spot in the South. Sex was just the thing you expected to experience there. All the employees were the hottest men and women in the tri-state area.

When you applied for a job there, model shots were a given. You were given a scrutinizing body examination, and then you were subjected to the normal job interview process on top of all that.

And, of course, you could easily guess which of the Big 3 Christian worked at.

"Oh really? Where?" Sam asked, truly interested now. She coughed and tried to smile, hot blush burning her face.

"Uh, well I work at one of the Big 3. Ya know, its the 3 biggest clubs in the rebuilt, modernized part of New Orleans."

Sam couldn't just leave it alone though. He had to keep asking innocent, perfectly appropriate questions like any normal person.

"Oh wow Chris! Which one?" Sighing, Christian prepared herself for 'The Look'. It was always that same facial expression; wide eyes full of distaste (and in some cases lust), that wide fake grin, and the eyebrows that shot up into the person's hairline.

"Um, Midnight Boom?"

* * *

**And that's the end! Enjoy & review you know the deal!**

***Got that from Role Models, when Wheeler was teaching Ronnie how to look at boobies on the sly.**

****Totally jacked those album names**


	5. Chapter 5

"Eric, we're losing money here." Pam said flatly, small behind the fortress of bills and other "business-oriented" papers. It was as if Alice had indeed fallen down the rabbit hole.

And landed in a cubicle somewhere.

_How anti-climactic._

"Should I be worried?" he asked nonchalantly, sliding into a cushy leather seat. It wasn't as if he didn't care, mind you, for Eric was a competitive man. He just realized that people would always come back to what they were most familiar with. And Fangtasia was one of the most well-known vampire clubs in the world, so there was definitely a sense of familiarity.

"No, but you don't want to have to worry, so how do you suggest we fix this?"

He sat back, pretending to think hard about their 'trying predicament'. There wasn't much that they couldn't do. They could always have the competition 'taken care of'. But that would take out all the fun of competing. So he figured they'd might as well go check it out and see what all the hooplah was about.

"I'm not sure, Pamela," he laid it on thick, his blonde companion smiling mischievously from across the desk. He wasn't one for the formalities, unless he was serious or joking around. And Pam knew he didn't take this seriously, at all, so he was joking.

"Oh no! What ever will we do Master?" he snorted at that. She'd never called him Master. Ever. She refused to make herself seem smaller then what she was.

"I suggest, my minion, that we go to this new club and scope out the competition," he said, trying to look somber as Pam stood up and walked out.

"Ok Eric, but we should stop at Merlotte's, I'm supposed to drop something off for Sookie." Inquisitive, Eric asked why. He imediatley had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer, and almost regretted asking.

Almost.

"Sookie needs an outift to wear tonight for her & Bill's date. Unless you'd rather her go naked. Not that Bill would mind," she added smartly, smug grin on her face as she left Eric steaming.

Eric was still sour as they got out of the car, sulking even more when he saw the dry cleaner bag and shoe box in Pam's manicured hand. She had changed out of her pastel jumpsuit and oxfords into a pretty little lace dress and brown booties, her gold and light pink diamond rosary swinging as she walked toward Merlotte's.

"Don't be such an infant Eric," she teased, the diamonds in her ear sparkling as she through her blonde hair over her shoulder with a sadistic smile. Eric decided that if she weren't already a vampire, he'd drain and give her something to smile about.

"I'm nearly 2,000 years old. I'm no child," he mumbled, crossing his arms, his grey pea coat raising from the movement. Underneath was a light grey cardigan, white dress shirt, and red tie. His long legs, clad in dark blue denim, moved stiffly in his dark brown boots as he sauntered into the restaurant with Pam. As he walked inside, he heard someone speaking in what seemed to be a strange new language.

"Tank you Sam, fa' lettin me use yo' bat-troom ta change. I 'ave sebben sets t'night, which makes gettin dressed in time hard ta do- oh, hey daya _mon cher_!"* A girl said, stopping mid sentence to wave and greet the two vamps brightly. Eric stared at the girl, trying to process the gibberish she'd just said.

Pam, for once, managed to show a little more tact than her Maker.

"Er, hi," she replied a little taken aback," I'm sorry, but I haven't heard a Cajun accent that strong in years." she smiled again, shrugging and still looking a bit surprised. Eric sighed, relieved that the girl could speak English, and now actually looked at who was talking to them, and thus saw her Cajun roots.

There was an air to the Cajun people, one of an exotic and wild creature. All of the cajun New Orleaners he'd ever met lived in the heart of the Bayou. They spoke in French and danced until the sun rose and fell, and they practiced voodoo.

Which is exactly why he took great lengths to avoid them.

As he looked at her however, he definitely would make an exception.

She was a reddish brown complexion, a Black woman by the looks of it. She had the warmest brown eyes Eric had seen in a long time, with flecks of light brown and gold. Lacey lashes framed those eyes like black curtains, long and curly. Her nose was small and button-like, she had high, sculpted cheek bones, and luscious lips. In the upper right hand corner of her mouth was a little silver ball.

She also had a tattoo of a pin-up girl in a martini glass, the script reading "By Noon" on her right forearm, and a colorful Mexican sugar skull on her left foot. Her frame was all one delicious promise complete with long black hair that went down her back, an amazing bosom, pencil waist, wide firm hips, a round rear, and long legs that ended on narrow feet. All of which was dressed in a navy blue strapless bustier dress with a softly brushed bubble skirt colored in different shades of green and yellow.

He sighed to himself, the tips of his fangs prickling his lip. He glanced at Pam, who also seemed to be fixated on the girl. Said girl noticed she was being ogled, and blushed heavily.

"Uh," the owner, Sam Merlotte, said, looking around uncomfortably as he put two bottles of True Blood on the bar counter. They moved languidly to the bar, eyes still pasted on the Cajun.

"Ay Chris, where you wan me to pick you up afta work t'nite?" a silky, equally Cajun voice said from the back. A boy walked out in a red tank top, dark denim jacket, matching slim fit jeans, and bright white high tops. He looked exactly like 'Chris', from the complexion to the hair to the pouty pink lips.

Boys weren't quite Eric's cup of chai, but they were certainley Pam's.

And, judging from the looks he was giving her, he was definitely wanting to be sipped.

Just then Sookie came in from back, positively glowing with her bouncy blonde curls. She gave him her best 'I-don't-care-if-you're-here-so-quit-projecting-on-me' look, and smiled at Pam.

Pam returned the smile quickly and went back to eye-fucking the Cajun with vigor.

"Um," the Cajun girl piped up, voice like whiskey and frayed velvet,"Me an' Cam'll jus be goin right bout now. Night Sam! Night ladies!" With that, she grabbed her bag and her brothers arm, leading him out of the bar.

"Bye Bye _cher_," he said, staring at Pam intensely. Eric snorted , focusing on his sister. She continued walking, legs pumping in her all white heels, which looked to be about 8 inches. She turned, black hair swinging, to look at him politely.

"Goodnight,"He smirked, fangs gleaming seductively (if you're into that sorta thing).

"Night ta y'all too,"She smiled darkly, hair falling over her shoulder, begging to be pulled. The door swung shut, the scent of soft perfume and clean cologne lingering in the air.

Forcing Sookie to watch as the two vamps stared longingly at the door.

"Ahem." His attentions were turned back to his Beautiful Blonde, fangs sheathing themselves.

"I bought you this outift for tonight Sookie," Pam said, effectively saving herself from an evil glare.

Which left all the evilness for Eric.

Sookie took the tote bag thankfully, all smiles as she ran to the bathroom.

"Thank you Pam! Are you sure you don't mind me borrowin your nice things?"

"Oh not at all," she said, waving her towards the restroom.

"Oh, thanks again Pam! So where are you and Eric headin t'nite?" Sookie asked, sparing Eric a cold glance before turning back to Pam.

"Oh, nowhere in particular. We're going to that new club, Midnight Boom? Over by the Quarter?" Sookie's smiled weakened a little, and Eric tried to see what was wrong.

Sookie, however, absolutely refused to take her shields down for Eric, flaring them threateningly.

"Oh really? Then you shoulda followed the Autines out, the girl- Christian -works there," Sam piped up helpfully, taking Pam's empty bottle.

The pair let that simmer in their head while Sookie went to get changed.

However, once that door swished shut, they were in their car and down the street.

* * *

**END!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is set loosely in season 1 of TB, a little after Adele was murdered, so it will progress with the seasons. I got like mad catchin up to do though...**

* * *

Sookie parked her car in the driveway, still bitter Pam and Eric had high-tailed it so quickly out of Merlotte's.

"Ole pervs, they want nothin more than to turn those two into a pair of fang bangin heathens." she huffed, slamming her car door shut. She immediately noticed the black pick-up truck in farther in her driveway, the pink and blue flames a dead give away. Because just about every woman in all of BonTemp had that car in their driveway at least once. And as the driver's sister, she was all too familiar with it.

Heels clacking, Sookie climbed through the screen door of her home and walked into her kitchen. Jason stood in front of the fridge, hunting for food. His blonde hair and built frame blocked most of her line of sight, although he was only bent over.

"Hey Sook, there's nothing in here. When ya goin grocery shoppin? i'm starrrrrvin," he whined as he turned to face his sister. He stopped when he saw the green cocktail dress and midnight blue pumps.

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked, carrying four slices of pizza in hand as he walked a slow circle around her. She turned with him, hoping to hide the bite marks on her shoulder.

He quit circling, a look of relief in his eyes. Which meant the marks went unnoticed.

"None of your business," she said politely, walking from the kitchen to wait quietly in the living room for her date. Jason followed behind her, chomping on the cold pizza from last Thursday, mind buzzing for the obvious answer.

"It's that damn vamp aint it?" he said angrily, gulping down the rest of the pizza hungrily and crossing his arms at his sister. Sookie looked at her brother irritably, lips thinning as she wore him down.

"I'm a grown woman Jason! Do I trail behind you with all the women you fool around with?"

"That aint the point Sookie. He aint one of us! It aint right for a girl to be datin one of them vampires!" he cried, arms flailing wildly to get his point across. Sookie was sick of hearing that from people who had no business voicing it. All she'd been hearing in the bar was how she and 'Vampire Bill' were both going to Hell in a Handbasket for their tomfoolery. Mind you, everyone at Merlotte's -except for a select few- all wondered what it was like to be with a vampire. Just a bunch of hypocrisy and fuckery. And Sookie wasn't going to put up with it.

"Gran didn't have a problem with it, and neither should you Jason! You're definitely not one to be talkin about anyone doin what's right when it comes to dating. That Autine girl isn't gonna last the week-"Jason cut her off then, hopping on her like a happy puppy that was about to piddle on his master.

"Autine? Christian Autine? Christia?" he asked, shaking his younger sister like an old rag doll.

"Um, yeah-"

"Cajun, black chick? Long black hair? Short, thick Christian with the raspy voice an-"

"Yes Jason! Ya met 'er already?" Sookie gasped, surprisedby how fast her brother ad moved in on the newest girl (back) in town. He snorted, standing up with his blue eyes wildly happy.

"Shit, met 'er? I dated her from the 8th grade up until she moved in the 10th! She was the One that Got Away!" Sookie's eyes grew to size of dinner plates.

_How in the unholy HELL did I forget that one? Nice goin Stackhouse..._

The memories came flooding back quick fast and in a hurry. Christian Autine, who then went by 'Christia', was the one non-floozyesque girl Jason had ever dated. Ever.

Christia and Jason had met when she and Sookie were in the 6th grade. Jason, who had just come around into puberty and was ahead of the girls by 2 grades, was mystified by the long haired, petite light skinned Christia. Tara had always been jealous of her to a degree, and often referred to her as House Negro, with Sookie being the Mas'a (Master).

Sure enough, Jason only had eyes for her. By the 8th grade, Christia had bloomed into a curvaceous, raspy-voiced wet dream, and she'd become the apple of his egotistical blue eye. Their grandmother, Adele, helped Sookie keep him from practically humping her leg when her mother came to drop her and her brother off for play dates. Cameron had been the crush of every single girl in Bon Temp, including Sookie and Tara, but he was completely oblivious to any of that. When they came to Sookie's place, he went off into the woods to hang out with the other boys and smoke cigarettes.

Finally, the summer of 8th grade, it became apparent Christia - who now wanted to be called 'Chris'- was also very much interested in Jason. The two immediatley started dating, breaking the heart of every guy and turning every girl's eyes grass green. With him being the high school football star, and her the Cheer Captain, it was almost too good to be true. Then, she and her family just disappeared. Their disappearance drove Jason up the wall, and within 2 days, police were searching everywhere for a trace of them. They finally got a hold of their mother, and they soon found out her mother and father split up, and she'd been forced to live with her father as a result.

Needless to say, Jason was destroyed, and turned to a life of man whoring ever since.

If she'd been able to stay, Jason would've been a whole helluva lot different. But, by the time she showed up for her mothers funeral, she was 18 and Cameron 21. Both had fully grown into their looks. Cameron being the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, and Cameron being a perfect 'Coke Bottle'. It was too late for Jason, who was off at college boning every girl he could find. Sookie was also away at college, but came home after a few months of nonstop inner chatter. The two had already left Bon Temp by then, and the buzz they had cause had died down.

So, they were virtually forgotten.

Until today of course.

Jason was hopping around the room like a trapped rocket, thoughts all swirling around his high school Heartache. He kissed Sookie on the cheek, and hopped over the couch.

"Have fun t'night Sook!" and with that, he charged out the door, hooping and hollering like a loon. Bill walked up to him, apprehensive. And Jason grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking his head.

"I love ya man. I Love ya." and he disappeared off into the night.

Leaving a very worried Sookie, and a very confused Bill to stare after his truck as it swerved off into the road.

"Uh, what might that have been about?" Bill asked, brows furrowed deeply as he stood in the doorway, flowers in his large pale hand. Sookie shrugged, not too concerned about her brother as she took in Bill's frame in a crisp Colombian blue shirt and jeans. The shirt hung close enough to his body for Sookie to see the firm lines of his stomach, the way his broad shoulders bunched. His dark eyes stared at Sookie intently, lashes as wild and untamed as his hair.

He smiled, taking Sookie's hand in his and leading her outside into the warm air.

And as the couple quietly got into the car, all was well in the world.

Or at least everyone else thought so. The border collie who sat in the bushes thought otherwise.

* * *

**End! I'm Back again. xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Totally made an allusion to Twilight. Only Victoria's not as bitchy in this story.**

* * *

Valet picked up the vapmire pairs car quietly, eyes downcast as Eric and Pam strolled leisurly up to the club, Midnight Boom. A man stood in the doorway, carding humans and vampires alike. No vamp there looked to be over 60, and all were admitted. A woman went farther down in the line, helping card the patrons. The two were soon greeted by the slim vampire with fiery red hair, whose nametag read Victoria.

"You two new here?" she asked, smiling at Eric and gazing at Pam intensely. Eric smiled back, but was silently wondering why everyone seemed so intent on humping Pam tonight.

"Yes we are."

Victoria smiled even wider, nodding her head. "I'm Victoria, as I'm sure you've read. I'm the Scout here at Midnight Boom. I escort our newcomers." The line moved ahead of them, the others practically running into the bar. Some vampires even picked up their human companions and ran into the bar with them. Within no time, they were walking into the front doors alongside Victoria, who was currently crowding Pam's personal space.

And Eric had to admit, he was impressed.

The entrance was one, huge corridor bathed in blue LED light. On each side were several glass panes framed in velvet curtains. People were crowded around each. Music blared in Erics ear as they observed several couples getting it on right there in the main lobby. They couldn't even make it inside. Victoria redirected his attention to herself, smiling and motioning around her.

"Welcome, to Midnight Boom." she escorted them up to the windows, each having the name of a month above. Each contained one young man or woman in theme with their month. February was a beautiful Asian girl who looked to be about 16 but was no older than 18. She was wearing a short, teased, pink bob and something like a toga, which was thrown carelessly over one shoulder, leaving one perky breast exsposed. Small cherub wings were placed artuflly on her back as she lay on a golden gilded chaise, pink petals scattered around her as she she play a harp, her bow and arrows lay at her side. In the back of the space was a pink cherry blossom tree, whose petals continued to fall dizzily around her.

She looked over at some random vamp, and swung her flawless legs over the chaise and walked on bare, delicate feet up to him, shimmying out of her clothes just enough to leave the right side of her neck and shoulder exposed. She raised her wrist, revealing a glow in the dark pink wristband.

"These are several of our Employees of the Month,"she said, snorting to her self at her inside joke,"most of our employees are human, except for some entertainment and waitresses, security, PR, and of course the Scouts. Each undergoes a careful selection process. We're some of the most beautiful creatures in the nation, otherwise we'd have no job here." she said, eyes glowing with pride. They walked on, the music getting louder. The floor beneath them changed, becoming glass.

"Since Midnight Boom is also one of the biggest dance spots, we also acooomodate our ravers. The glass is reinforced and soundproof, so as not to distrub our geusts on the upper floor." The room was stunning.

'Orgy' didn't even begin to cover it. Pam's fangs flew out, and Eric could feel his pricking at bottom lip.

_Holy Shit._

The room was dimly lit, lights changing colors subtly overhead. Chandeliers hung extravagantly, catching the light and sparkling. The bar was stocked completely up. Geusts sat at tables, sipping everything from Trueblood to Fanta. Each table had an employee as the centerpiece. each was wearing scant lingerie and were surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Each wore a Dayglo wirst band like the girl before. A few of the models were even the drink themselves, splayed out on the table as groups of vamps drank their fill.

All the tables were centered around a stage formed like a catwalk, which was probably where the 'entertainment' took place. Overhead, more models danced and sashayed in oversized bird cages, watching the patrons belows like gods from above.

Victoria led them to an empty table in front of the stage.

"As I'm sure your wondering, the wristbands are for the protection of our human employees. Each color means something different, and each is something interesting." Eric's ears perked up curiously as an exotic beauty the color of a blackberry walked by, toting a blue wrist band.

"And what might these bands mean?" Pam slurred, looking up at their centerpiece; an Indian woman decked out in the lavish henna of her culture. She was in a navy blue sheer lace bra and matching panties, and was circled by blue poppies and lilacs that crawled up her legs and coordinated with her henna enticingly. On her wrist was a green band.

"Green, the most common, represents...'fang happy' employees. All the models on the tables wear green wristbands," Pam smiled crazily, eyes wild as she looked up at the model.

"Blue wristbands indicate our workers who have never been bitten before, but are willing to try. Just ask," Victoria smiled happily, and continued," yellow wristbands indicate vampires. Purple is for our human employees who aren't quite willing to be bitten, but that color often changes after a week of working here. And pink," she sighed, fangs unsheathing themselve,"Pink is a rare delicacy. We only have about 30 employees in this color. Pink is an indicatore of the blood of virgins." Eric and Pam both stopped in their tracks, swiveling their heads to look for glowing pink wristbands.

Virginia laughed, said her goodbyes, and got up to leave.

"We have 3 more acts coming up before the grand finale. She's a new employee here, but she's pulled in more money in a week than most have a few months. Good evening," she said, walking off. A waiter with a blue wristband scurried to their table, offering himself to Eric.

Taking his wrist, he ordered a Trueblood and sat back as a man and woman came onstage.

xxxxxx

It was two hours till dawn, and the Grand Finale of the night was starting soon. All the humans geusts had cleared out, gone to their homes to rest for the day. even the 'centerpieces' had left, only flowers left in their wake. Vampires had completely taken over the bar and stations previously held down by humans. The air was still, charged with anticipation.

"I'm impressed," Pam said, looking radiant and almost human from the snack earlier. Eric snorted, shaking his head.

"As am I, but we have no worries. We have nothing to worry about, however. No matter hw lavish the presentation, we'll remain top dog" Pam nodded smugly, laying back in her chair.

"True. This caters to our kind almost exclusively. Humans will flock to Fangtasia for some of our special...affections. Needless to say, this was a fun experience if I do say myself." She turned to the stage, a murmur of music making itself known.

"And intuition tells me its about to get better." Eric whispered.

The back of the stage was just transparent enough to see a shadow seated haphazardly on the floor, but her scent was sweet. The faint music got louder, and the stage back slowly rose, revealing the legs of a woman, long and flawless in glow in the dark heels. As the curtain rose, the pair could see white feathers, a white chantilly lace bra, matching panties, and a pair of white wings.

And tattoos. One of a colorful skull on one foot of the girl, the other of a pin up in a martini glass.

"That's the gir-"

"Yeah, it is." Eric finished, leaning forward in his seat. The curtain rose to reveal the Cajun girl from before,looking as innocent as a child as she peered out into the crowd. She raised her right hand a little, exposing her wrist band.

And out of the six colors, it was by far the tastiest.

* * *

**END!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I'm back!**

* * *

Christian sat in the middle of the stage for a moment, scanning the crowd and pulling herself together. It wasn't that she was afraid of working here, at least not fully. She wasn't afraid of being bitten, or even having sex, but she knew both of those things would retract from her tips and her paycheck. As she recognized the two Vampires from Merlotte's, a smile came across her face.

She'd seen how they'd been staring at her, and she knew they'd be happy they'd shown up.

She'd seen the video for this song, and immediatley felt that she'd make a pretty penny if she followed the theme. She stood up languidly, strutting towards the steel pole in the middle of the vamps watched, captivated as she swayed with the music, leaning against the pole and dipping low, coming up slowly and wiggling her ass as cutely as possible. A couple hundrends were thrown her way, but she ignored them. She understood it took away from her show to stop and hunt for dollar bills.

_She reminds me of the one in school,_  
_when I was cuttin'_  
_she was dressed in white._  
_And I couldn't take my eyes off her,_  
_but that's not what I took off that night,._  
_She'll never cover up what we did with her dress._

She climped up the pole sexily, stopping halfway to lean back and swerve like a snake, ignoring the slight tug of her muscles. She moved her hands to grip the steel, letting her legs fall forward gracefully onto the stage, leaving her bent over. As Christian straightened herself up, shaking her ass, she felt more money flutter around her. She dropped to her knees, grabbing a vampire with hair the color of tar and hugged him lovingly, leaning her face towrds his in a near and whispered along with the song_"She kiss me it'll heal,_  
_but it won't forget"._  
_"Kiss me it'll heal,_  
_but it won't forget"._

_I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles.  
If I could stick to you,  
and you stick me too.  
_

_Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high. _

She was in full swing now, going down into the audience to dance for her fans. She picked a young ginger-haired vampire who looked to be about her age. She dipped into his lap, grinding and pumping. She leaned back into his shoulder, sighing against his skin. She snaked her hands to coil in his and guide them down her stomach towards the line of her lacey lingerie. With a particularly hard thrust his groin, he purred and thrust against her, slipping a a few bills down the front of her lingerie. She smiled, kissing on the cheek before going back onstage .

Feeling a tad adventurous as she slithered up the pole, she peeled off her bra, carefully avoiding the angel wings taped securely to her back.

_Don't break,  
Don't break my heart,  
and I won't break your heart shaped glasses.  
Little girl,  
little girl you should close your eyes,  
that blue is getting me high.  
Making me low.  
That blue is getting me high.  
Making me low. _

_She reminds me of the one I knew that cut up the negatives of my life._  
_I couldn't take my hands off her,_  
_she wouldn't let me be anywhere but inside._

_I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles._  
_If I could stick to you,_  
_and you stick me too._

As she danced in the rain of fluttering bills, her brown eyes were caught by a by a pair of blue ones. Recogniing the guy vampire from Merlotte's , she did one last dip, kissing the faces of whoever was closest. Strutting of stage, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, shivering as hands reached out to touch it.

_Just,_  
_Don't break,_  
_Don't break my heart,_  
_and I won't break your heart shaped glasses._  
_Little girl,_  
_little girl you should close your eyes,_  
_that blue is getting me high._  
_Don't break,_  
_Don't break my heart,_  
_and I won't break your heart shaped glasses._  
_Little girl,_  
_little girl you should close your eyes,_  
_that blue is getting me high._  
_Making me low._

She lay between the two blondes on the table, running a hand down her stomach as a droplet of blood fell on her warm skin. The vamps perked up considerably, watching as that single drop dribbled down her stomach towards the hem of her panties. The woman leaned toward her enticingly, raising hand to touch Christian. But the steady blood droplets caught their attention once again as they smeared across Christian's skin. She sat up, hands sneaking up to grope her breasts and knot in her hair as she she swayed her hips to the beat of the song. The blonde man took her hand and led her closer to him, fangs drawn. She wagged her finger sexily.

"Ah, ah, ah," she whispered, wiping a blood drop off of his cheek with her finger. She stuck it in his face ,smiling when he took the dainty digit in his mouth and licked it clean. She felt his gaze change, and she looked down. Not that he would suceed in glamouring her, but because she didn't want him to know he couldnt glamour her.

It was never good for vampires to know if a human had a 'gift', because that 'gift' could result in your demise. Blowing the blonde pair a kiss, she sashayed up to the stage.

_She'll never cover up what we do with the dress._  
_No._  
_She said "kiss me it'll heal,_  
_but it won't forget"._  
_"Kiss me it'll heal,_  
_but it won't forget"._

Vapmires around her became increasingly unsteady as blood fell in a steady rain. Fangs came out as she continued to dance, seemingly unphased by the metallic smell that drenched the room. She dipped and shook, hands touching all the right places as she walked out to the very edge of the stage. She allowed vamps to grab at her bloody body, pulling her into the audience, was had become something like a wave of excited monsters. She felt tongues swirling and dipping across her skin as she was passed around the room in one of the most sensual crowd surfs ever.

_I don't mind you keeping me on pins and needles._  
_If I could stick to you,_  
_you could stick me too._

The audience had cleared all the tables to the back, as the blood pour got heavier in the room. Some cheered, some clapped. Most, however contiued to throw money. And the moment the chorus came, it became a full storm of blood and excitement.

_Don't break,_  
_Don't break my heart,_  
_and I won't break your heart shaped glasses._  
_Little girl,_  
_little girl you should close your eyes,_  
_that blue is getting me high._

The vampires were going crazy. Some broke down and had sex right there. Others had shed their clothes completely and danced, heads upturned towards the free meal that rained from the ceiling like God's gift. The red head who'd she given a dance ran onstage and snatched her off of the pole. She wasn't concerned about being bitten tho, for the wiring in her lingerie was silver, as well as her choker. He had shed his clothes, and was swirling her around in a wild dance.

"You sure know how to put on a show little girl," he laughed, and christian allowed herself to unwind and enjoy the experience. It had turned into a wild party, feelings of joy and freedom apparent as vamps - naked and clothed- danced in the crowd wildly.

_Don't break,_  
_Don't break my heart,_  
_and I won't break your heart shaped glasses._  
_Little girl,_  
_little girl you should close your eyes,_  
_that blue is getting me high._  
_Making me low._

Everyone in the room was silent (and pretty much naked). Every fang was out, revelling in the joy of being convered in warm blood. Moments later, the blood was replaced with warm water, all hints of what had happened down all the little drains in the floor. Christian, utterly satisfied with her tips, gather her money and bowed. she reveled in the applause and laughed, hugging her red headed dance partner as he left the stage to retrieve his clothes.

She turned to walk offstage, and felt eyes on her. She looked back to see the two vamps from Merlotte's and gave them a warm smile.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself tonight," she spoke, knowing they could hear her from across the room.

With that, she walked off, cocky and utterly pleased.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. It's harder write about high-end stripping than it is to show it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Life was pretty quiet in Bon Temp.

There were about a week where every woman in town came over to give the siblings food, talk about their mother, or just stare at Cameron. Which was nice, at least to Christian.

Bon Temp was a place of pretty good memories, she'd always wanted to come back here and raise a family and all that. But her and her brother had to stick together, at least until they felt they were really comfortable and couldn't be harmed. She had to really watch Christian anyway.

In the month they'd been there, at lest three different men came to their house looking to fight him for sleeping with their girlfriends. He was the older sibling, but he had yet to really act like it.

When the truth if their inheritance came out, people always asked why they were working. They had money that would last a very long time, they were both young, why not travel?

They were young, but traveling was just something neither of them were interested. Bon Temps had this hold over them, always, so they were going to stay there. However, they wanted to keep busy, do something with their time.

"Hey girl," Cameron said, rapping playfully on the back of his little sisters head,"let me know when ya done." She smiled and nodded, still in her thoughts. Food was something that they hadn't really needed to buy since they got here. There was always somebody at the house bringing them Ambrosia, or neck bones. Something, always.

_But that Southern hospitality only last so long_, she thought as she pulled her shorts down and walked up to the grocery store. She was dressed in a J. Crew chiffon button-up shirt, and burgundy chino shorts. In her hand was an ostrich skin clutch that matched her sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail, the only makeup being mascara and a nude lipgloss, and her only jewelry was a golden ankle bracelet. She had the money to dress well, but she and her brother always kept it pretty simple. Nobody would ever see the price tag, anyway.

She pulled her grocery list out of the clutch, ignoring the stares. She knew she was attractive, but she didn't flaunt it around in people's faces. She threw out the obligatory "Af'ernoon ma'am/suh," and kept it moving into the store.

She piled her cart with everything they'd need to eat for a few weeks. She did all the cooking, always had. And she didn't like to eat anything that was frozen or came out of a can.

But that didn't necessarily mean she didn't like Fudge Rounds, White Bread, Nutella, or Ben & Jerry's either. She moved through the store slowly, the silent buzzing of people's thoughts at the very back of her mind.

It'd always bothered her, but her mother was there to teach her to turn the volume down on her intrusive thoughts. By the time she got to elementary, she was in complete control and could mute it.

Now, she kept it at a comfortable murmur, just loud enough to hear something that could be of interest. She was halfway through her list when she heard an obnoxious "Wooooooow..."

_Why's 'at sound so familiar?_ She squinted, pretending to scrutinize the bell peppers, but she was still listening. It was just that one word over and over again, nervous as the presence got closer. She braced herself as the guy approached to hit on her, her face glazing over to "that's nice, but go away now" mode.

"Christia? I dunno if you remember me or anything, buuuuuut..." the voice trailed off. She turned around and looked up to see her old flame, Jason Stackhouse, looking delicious and tan and scruffy and so cute. She remembered him at "Christia." He'd been the only one to ever call her that, even after she started asking to be called Chris. She was glad she wore that shirt...it made her boobs look great. And it was just thin enough to see her new nipple piercings. She'd ditched her mouth piercing for her job, and the hole quickly closed up.

"Why, Jason Stackhouse," she cooed, a huge smile coming across her face. She felt so much prettier now that he was standing there in his white Crew neck and jeans.

Lookin fine as hell...lawd!

He smiled, mind as confused as ever. He was blushing like a bride, and it just made Christian want to jump on him right there. She'd always wanted to pick thing s up with Jason. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the drawer, but he was sweet...and the things he could do with his fingers and tongue? God bless him. He looked like he knew a few things.

She wasn't looking to lose her virginity...but Jason just looked like he belonged in bed with her.

"You look great," he said, shifting a case of beer to one hand so he could scratch the back of his head",so I hear you're back in Bon Temp to stay?"

"_Oui mon cher_," she purred, stepping closer into his space", here to stay. Would you like to go somewhere and catch up ? I'm in a rush...but I'd love to see you and talk about old times." maybe it was just the Louisiana heat that overpowered the stores air conditioning...maybe it was just Jason in his shirt, or the wave of feeling that hit her like a ton of bricks, but she wanted him. She had the self control to go about it like a lady though, raw animal magnetism be damned.

"Uh, definitely, definitely!" he said, looking like he was having the same problem," Cameron livin with ya?" he asked, following her to the counter. They talked as she loaded her goods onto the belt. All the while, she was listening to his thoughts, smirking -and lusting in agreement- at the majority of them. Jason was happy to see her, and he felt that old feeling of being in the presence of somebody you never really got over...but most importantly, he wanted to **_fuck_** her.

She also heard all the people's thoughts, shaking their heads at how that whore Stackhouse was trying to add another notch to his bedpost.

Which put a bit of a damper on her libido, especially when she realized the girl at the register had the pleasure of getting done up by Christian's high school sweetheart.

_And he aint even call her or speak to her again...he doesn' e'en remember er...well damn._

She still wore her smile, gave him her number, and sped out the door. Cameron was waiting, waving at Jason and speeding off after everything was in the car.

"Jason Stackhouse?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah,"she said, readjusting her pony tail and putting on her sunglasses.

"He works wit us at Catfishs' place. He got a reputation fa being a dog." He warned, his bun getting messy as the wind assaulted it.

"Believe me, I know." she said, a little disgusted.

This place may have changed more then originally thought, after all.


End file.
